


Angel Milk

by PrivacyJack



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, Milking, Nipple Licking, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sorry Not Sorry, Tail Sex, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivacyJack/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: (READ THE WARNINGS IN THE NOTES PLEASE!)Simeon gets called to the castle by Barbatos for a 'normal' activity. It seems important, but really Barbatos just wanted to milk and suck on Simeon's tits and fuck that cute throat of his!<-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•->Wowie my first story on this account of ours even though I wanted to upload my Asmodeus story first! Hope you like what I wrote, darlings! Don't forget to read the notes though! <3-Writer O
Relationships: Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Angel Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!! This story contains: Male Lactation, Oral Sex, Some Light Rape/Non-con Elements, Very Light BDSM, and Other Sexual Content of the characters, Simeon and Barbatos from the game Shall We Date: Obey Me! If this is not your kin of thing please click off!
> 
> However if you enjoy this story don't be shy and leave a kudo or even a comment, sweetheart! <3
> 
> -Writer O

"Ah, Simeon, glad to see you made it," Barbatos greeted the angel who was probably wondering what he was called here for.

"Yes, I had guessed it was important whatever it is due to how urgent your message sounded," Simeon gave a warm smile. "Speaking of which, what was I called for again? I don't think you mentioned that bit of information in your text."

"Oh my, did I sound that urgent? Well, apologies for that, I hope I didn't worry you for it isn't an emergency," Barbatos informed the angel.

"Well, if it isn't as important as you say it is, what was I called here for?" Simeon asked the butler who only gave a small smirk.

"I was just about to get to that, but before I do, I need to get something from the other room," Barbatos turned to exit to the other room before looking back at the angel. "And you can take a seat while you wait, although it won't take long."

Simeon nodded as he looked around the large room and saw a single chair in the middle of it. What an oddly placed chair, but it seems to be the only seat in the room. Simeon walked to the chair and sat in it enjoying how comfortable it felt. Not long after he took the seat, Barbatos came back into the room with a small, wooden 2 tier bar cart.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I have what we'll need for this 'activity,' " Barbatos brought the cart next to Simeon who examined the cart and the items on it.

It looked quite expensive and had a small drawer cabinet attached to it with a strange box on it. Next to it was a measuring cup that could carry 2 cups of liquid. Now, this was making Simeon wonder what they would possibly be doing today.

"May I ask again what you called me here for?" Simeon tilted his head as Barbatos just smiled at him.

"Why yes, I suppose I should finally tell you, but first," Barbatos pulled a small remote out from his pocket before pressing the button.

Suddenly curved steel came out of the armrests and the front legs of the chair Simeon was sitting in holding the angel down in the chair.

"What in the-" Simeon panicked beginning to try to get out of the restraints. "Barbatos what is this?!"

"Do not worry, Simeon," Barbatos assured the angel as his gloved hand reached into the box while continuing to speak. "This is all apart of the activity I called you here for."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Simeon questioned the butler who pulled out a silver pair of scissors from the box.

"Nothing you should be worrying about, I guarantee you that you will enjoy this activity I have planned for just the two of us," Barbatos ensured Simeon as he inched the silver scissors closer to Simeon's torso. "First I must get this out of the way."

Barbatos pulled at the side of the angel's shirt putting the fabric between the blades of the scissors before snipping away at the shirt.

"You don't have to worry about your clothing either, I will fix it up after we're done," Barbatos told Simeon. "It's easier this way too."

Once the shirt had been cut in half, Barbatos smirked at the sight of the second layer of fabric underneath Simeon's shirt. Barbatos' hand caressed Simeon's 'pecs' as he raised the pair of scissors once again. This time the blades cut the binder in a horizontal line from the bottom to the top. Barbatos noticed how squirmish Simeon had gotten ever since he snipped his shirt in half. He looked up at the angel's face who looked very flustered at the butler's actions.

Barbatos's stare turned back down to Simeon's chest as he cut the last piece of fabric of the binder. Simeon gulped before what was left of his binder was pushed to the side by his breasts that jiggled once they were free from their fabric prison.

"Oh my, they're bigger than I last time," Barbatos placed the scissors back into the box keeping his sight on Simeon's plump chest. "And if I'm correct if I give them a squeeze..."

Before Simeon could protest, Barbatos gave Simeon's nipples a squeeze causing a small yelp to slip through the angel's lips as drops of milk leaked out of the angel's areolas. The smirk on Barbatos's face grew wider as everything was going as he knew it would. This was very exciting for him.

"Oh my so it's true, you're still producing milk," Barbatos slipped his hands away from Simeon's chest and reached into the box on the cart again. "This means our activity will go just as I had planned."

"What are you going to do to me?" Simeon whimpered as he continued to struggle in his restraints.

"Don't you worry, darling, I won't hurt you," Barbatos's hand came out of the box holding a long black cloth and a gag ball. "I am going to simply extract some of your milk and pleasure you while doing so."

Simeon attempted to protest against this, but couldn't even begin to do so as the gag ball was attached to him. The black cloth was wrapped around his eyes blinding him. The angel huffed trying to yell out for help for a full minute or two until he felt something latch onto his nipples. Barbatos's smirk remained on the butler's face as he turned on both of the electric breast pumps he had attached to Simeon's breast on. The machine began to run with a low rough humming noise coming from it as the suction cups served their purpose on Simeon's breasts.

Before Simeon had the chance to attempt getting out of his restraints or even try to cry for help his breasts gave out their milk leaking into the small bottles that were attached to the pumps. Still smirking, Barbatos watched as the pumps worked and extracted Simeon's breast milk enjoying the scene. He didn't question how Simeon even had such a large supply of milk or any milk at all really, being a man and all. Barbatos seemed to be enjoying the show, but Simeon wasn't having the same experience. The pumps may have been at a medium setting, but it seemed too much for the angel.

The gag ball attached to his face silenced his groans and even his moans of slight pleasure. His breasts were certainly engorged after trying to hide them in that skin-tight binder for so long so the relief of finally having them milked was making him feel something he hadn't felt before. It felt like a type of relief with what he assumed lust felt like. Being an angel he had never felt such an emotion remotely even close to lust until now. Simeon was quite ashamed once he realized he was enjoying this and wanting more of it.

His muffled groans were still being silenced by the gag ball in his mouth, but it didn't take a genius to notice how they were becoming moans. Barbatos certainly noticed this change in the mood and once again reached into the box on the cart for another item he knew he'd need for this special activity of theirs. While the pumps extracted the angel's milk with the angel now moaning, Barbatos now held a white vibrator in his hand. This was where things were going to get more exciting. However, he wanted to hear the pretty boy's moans first.

"Alright, Simeon, I am going to take this off now and when I do I want to hear those pretty moans of yours," Barbatos reached for the buckle of the gag ball at the back of Simeon's slowly undoing it all while that same smirk was on his face. "Now let's hear them."

Almost instantly, Simeon started to lightly moan at the sensation of the pumps on his nipples. Simeon looked to be enjoying it even if he was still attempting to break free with his weak movements in the restraints. Yet Barbatos was not satisfied with this. It wasn't enough for the butler to be satisfied.

"Is that it? Oh well, we can always do this," Barbatos leered as he pressed a button on the breast pumps' machine raising the level of suction.

"B-Barbatos, no p-please!" Simeon whimpered at the feeling of the pumps sucking faster on his nipples making him leak more milk into the bottles. "Ah! Barbatos n-no more please stop no more-"

"Stop? Oh no no no, my dear! I want you to fill this whole bucket before I can let you go," Barbatos reached into the cabinet of the cart and placed a medium-sized bucket in front of the angel. "And I assure you, even with all that lovely milk of yours, you won't be getting out of here anytime soon."

"B-bucket? What buck- Ah!" Simeon was cut off by his moan when a pump was suddenly taken off of his sensitive left breast by Barbatos.

"Oh my, you're that sensitive? Now I wonder how loud you'll be on max suction," Barbatos chuckled as he emptied the bottle from the pump into the bucket making a small puddle at the bottle of it.

He attached the pump back onto Simeon's nipple getting another moan out of him before doing the same with the other one with yet another moan coming from Simeon. Barbatos turned to the machine once again and pressed another button raising the level again. Simeon cried out now vaguely tearing up staining the blindfold on his face. With the pumps now pumping faster more milk exuded from his areolas into the bottles. His breasts were already so sore now and beginning to ache badly.

"Barbatos l-let me go please I beg of-"

"Beg? Oh, Simeon dear I thought I already told you I wasn't going to let you go until we fill up this bucket and it's nowhere near a quarter full," Barbatos reached into the cart's cabinet again. "However there is another thing you can beg for."

Barbatos brought out a large vibrator about six inches long and black with a teal tint at the tip. Making sure the batteries were new and the functions were working right, he began to pull down Simeon's pants and used his scissors once again to cut the leggings underneath. Simeon felt this and began to whimper and squirm.

"Barbatos n-no please sto- AH!" Simeon yelped at the feeling of something whipping his breasts.

"Simeon, I told you I wanted you to moan for something else," Barbatos maliciously smirked as he was tempted to whip Simeon with his tail again. "Now be my good little angel and beg for it. Beg for me to shove this vibrator into your ass now." 

Simeon stayed silent for a few seconds still whimpering and slightly trembling. He continued this until Barbatos whipped him again causing Simeon to yelp again. Drool slipped out of Simeon's mouth as more tears slid down his face. Barbatos wasn't satisfied with it and whipped him for the third time. Simeon panted after yelping once again and finally broke.

"P-please, Barbatos put it in m-me," Simeon paused to pant for a second or two, "put in me please..."

"Such a good little angel," Barbatos whispered before pushing the vibrator's tip into Simeon's entrance leading to a light moan to slip out of Simeon's lips.

Simeon's moans slowly became louder and louder the deeper the vibrator went into his tight hole. Even when Simeon couldn't take anymore, Barbatos continued to push the vibrator farther into Simeon with a leering smirk on his face. The angel mumbled a few words that were too quiet for the demon to fully hear, but it did not matter. Barbatos emptied the two bottles on the pumps once again before they overflew with Simeon's milk. The bucket was beginning to ever so slightly fill.

"Now time for the fun part," Barbatos spoke softly while attaching the bottles back to the pumps and reaching into his pocket pulling out a small remote that had ten buttons.

He smirked at the vibrator's remote deciding Simeon didn't need a warm-up and pressed down on the 10th button. In an instant, Simeon was moaning at the top of his lungs as the sex toy inside of his vibrated almost violently. His dick twitched alive becoming hard in just seconds. All Barbatos could do was chuckle softly at the angel seeing how hard he was already. If he could set the vibrator up any higher he would not hesitate to do so wanting to see how far he can push Simeon.

Speaking of Simeon, the angel was moaning almost yelling as if he was in unbelievable pain. He rolled his covered eyes back with his mouth wide open and tongue sticking out. His hot and fast breaths were making his mouth dry almost immediately. A very naughty thought came into the mind of Barbatos as he looked at the slick mouth of the angel. It turned him on so much he couldn't help himself.

"Now why don't we see how well you can take my cock in your mouth?" Barbatos grabbed onto the zipper of his pants before reaching into them and pulling out his hardened dick.

"Please n-no st-" Simeon couldn't finish his plead once again as Barbatos grabbed his face and pulled his top half of his body down so his mouth could reach his dick.

"Quiet now, darling, just focus on sucking," Barbatos gave a very smug look, "and remember to swallow all my love too, alright?"

Simeon attempted to beg and plead, but it was all muffled by Barbatos' huge dick. Barbatos began thrusting his hips at a fast pace still refusing to give Simeon any kind of preparing wanting to go straight to the climax. The back of Simeon's mouth was being abused so much the poor angel thought he was going to vomit. With the pace they were going Barbatos could already feel his orgasm getting close. He rarely had enough time to pleasure or touch himself so when he finally was able to do so it was easy for him to come in an instant.

Not even minutes into the blowjob Simeon was practically forced to give Barbatos, the demon butler gave a hard and final thrust into the angel's mouth before spilling all of his love down the sore throat. Once he had finished coming, he harshly pulled his dick out of the now drool filled mouth. Simeon panted in quick and very harsh breaths as he leaned forward letting his saliva and Barbatos's love drip down his lips. With the pumps still pumping, the vibrator still vibrating, and tears still flowing, he was exhausted and felt as if he could faint any moment now. Barbatos could only smile down at the abused angel in front of him.

"...l-let... me..." Simeon's eyes felt heavy and fluttered shut as he fainted from exhaustion, but Barbatos was not done with him just yet.

Much Later

"My, my, my, Simeon you did so well today," Barbatos said to the angel as he held up a now full bucket of milk.

"I suppose I did, but dear can you at least warn me every time you run out of my milk," Simeon sighed while putting on a spare coat for his clothes were still ruined from Barbatos's impatience.

"Apologies, darling, you know how excited demons get for Angel Milk," Barbatos planted a kiss onto Simeon's cheek. "Especially if it's yours."

The End!


End file.
